Forum:Sujestas (Guido)
*Spawn (frogspawn etc) – Desova? (O esce la parola “ovipari”, cual esista ja, opera bon per ambos la nom e la verbo?) **"ovipari" es perfeta. *Mole (on skin) – Neo? **me sujeste "nevo" (como en pt), cual es prosima a latina "naevus", la nom tecnical. *Rabbit hutch – Casa de coneo? Caxa de coneo? **me sujeste "caje de (o per) coneos". *Frosted glass - Vitro neblida? **vitro diafana. *Frosted window - Fenetra neblida? Guido Crufio **fenetra diafana. **Si, me gusta tota estas - grasias.Guido Crufio *Chromosome - Cromosoma? Guido Crufio *esata! jorj *Grasias. E aora un otra parola, (cual sona como "chromosome" ma no es simil en sinifia) - "chrome" - cisa "cromo"? Guido Crufio *me no es serta. "chromium" es "cromo". ma "chrome" es vera "chromium-plated steel". posible nos pote crea "cromi" per un verbo (per "plate with chrome") e "cromida" per la ajetivo ("chrome-plated"), e final "aser cromida" per la nom. ance posible: usa "cromo", cual refere a la plata. simon: tu ave un sujeste? jorj *"Cromi" e "cromida" furni un bon solve en me opina. En engles, "chrome" sinifia ance la aparatetas cual ensirca un fenetra de computador. Simon *me nota ce nos ave ia "cupri" per "copper (plated)". me sujeste ce "ori", "arjenti", e "niceli" es ance bon ajuntas de esta familia de derivas. (me crede ce "dora" (gild) difere de "ori", no?) jorj *Un bon idea. "Dora" es un arte antica; "ori" es plu moderna. Simon *Esta no es un sujesta, me mera vole dise ce oji es la aniversario prima de cuando me ia ajunta la Vici de LFN (5/12/10). Me vole dise grasias a vos ci ia aida me en acel anio e me espera ce aora me parla LFN plu bon ce ante un anio! Guido Crufio *Tu capasia en lfn (e scrive de poesias) es eselente! Tu ia scrive tu poesia de aniversario de sposi ante oto menses? Simon *Grasias Simon. Si, oto menses es la cuantia de tempo nesesada per completi un tal opera - arte grande no aveni rapida! Natural, me broma. En fato me ia teni esta poesia de cuando april - me ia pensa ce el conveni oji, esente un aniversario prima Guido Crufio *Cuando me vole usa la ajetivo derivada de un verbo (per esemplo "crea" o "aspira" o "ataca" etc.) me trova ce me vole dise "creos/aspiros/atacos" etc. Evidente la formas coreta es "creante/aspirante/atacante" etc ma esce on ta pote egal usa la formas "creos" etc, o esce acel no ta es bon usa? Guido Crufio **cuando on deriva la ajetivo de un verbo, on usa -nte. cuando on deriva la ajetivo de un nom o un ajetivo, on usa -os. ma verbos deveni nomes sin cambia. donce on pote usa -os con verbos ance. -nte es plu como engles -ing. -os es plu como engles -ful, o como la -ive en "creative", "active", "productive", etc. **Si. E nota ce "creos" e "atacos" es listada en la disionario. Ave un difere sutil, en me opina: Si algun es atacos, el ave un tende de ataca, an si el no ataca a esta momento. E simil per "creos", e otras. Simon ** Si me comprende bon, es como "kreema" e "kreanta", como "atakema" e "atakanta". Donce "-os" es un bon tradui per "-ema". Sunido ** Esata tal! Simon *Grasias per la comentas a supra - me no ia trova la parolas en la disionario ante tu ia dise ce los es ala - clar me ia fali xerca coreta! Guido Crufio *Me gusta tu cartun nova. Ma si me ia comprende bon, on "xuta" un fusil, no un bestia. On pote "fusili" un bestia, o "mata el (par fusil)". Simon *Si acel es coreta (e me pensa ce el es) alora, me debe cambia la parola. Grasias! Guido Crufio *Como on ta dise "turn down" pertine a ruido o volum - esce "basi" ta es coreta? Guido Crufio **me gusta la tu sujeste. jorj **Si, o "redui". En la cartun la plu resente, "perdente" debe es "perdeda". Simon ***me ia ajunta "redui" per esta sinifia. "basi" pote ance sinifia un cambia de tono e donce ta es confusante. jorj **D'oh! Natural, tu es coreta! Como me pote fa un tal era! Guido Crufio *Como on ta debe dise "front door" - esce "porte xef" es coreta, o otra? Guido Crufio **Me ta dise "porte xef", si. En casos strana do la porte xef es a retro de la construida, "porte fronte" e "porte retro" ta distingui. Simon **Grasias Guido Crufio ***me ia ajunta "porte xef". jorj *Hot tub – banio de idro-masaje? Banio de acua calda? **"Banio de idromasaje" es serta posible, ma alga longa. Me sujesta "banio de vortis". Simon ***me ia ajunta "banio de vortis" (simil a un espresa franses). ma me nota ce la plu de linguas usa "jacuzzi". *Jacuzzi - jacuzi? **Un nom propre: no cambia el. Simon *Barbed wire – filo spinada? Guido Crufio **"Filo spinos" o "filo spin''i''da" ("spina" + -i). Simon **Me prefere "filo spinos" car "spini" sinifia "to pin (something to something)", no? Guido Crufio **Un bon comenta. "Spini" veni de "spino", e on usa plu comun spinos ce spinas! Simon ***me ia ajunta "filo spinos". ance, me ia ajunta "filo lamos" per "razor wire". jorj *Un Natal felis a cadun! Guido Crufio **ance a tu! jorj **E a vos! Simon *Bon dia e bon anio nova a cadun - como on dise "hangover" en LFN? "Resaca" cisa? Guido Crufio **resaca es perfeta (es, pt, ca). o "matina pos mori" :-) ***Esce un parola per esta es nesesada? El es no plu ce un spesie de dole de testa. Si nos nesesa un parola, me ta prefere crea el de radises esistente, per esemplo "posebria" o "seguebevi". Simon **Simon, me no acorda ce un "hangover" es no plu ce un dole de testa - me desira ce acel ta es vera! Ance on pote vomiti e sua etc etc (me sabe/conose esta bon!). Ma me acorda ce on pote usa la radises esistente, como "posebria" an si acel es multe simil a la parola de Esperanto "posebrio" Guido Crufio ***Car me asteni de alcol, me no ia esperia direta la state pos ebria, donce me debe aseta tu reportas! La parola "postebrio" ia sujesta "posebria", ma on ta pote refere ance a la "posefeto", cisa. Simon **Tu es fortunos nunca sufri de la efetos de alcol e pos la selebras de la anio nova, me nunca va toca un otra bevida de alcol (cisa!). Me prefere la tu sujesta de "posebria" plu ce la tu sujesta de "posefeto" ma supra tota, me prefere la parola "resaca" cual es la me favoreda. An si, me pensa ce nos nesesa un parola e estra me preferes me no turba multe sur cual parola on va final eleje Guido Crufio **posible simon es coreta. me crede ce "resaca" sinifia "prende denova" o posible "esta cual resta" (como la particulas cual resta a la fondo de un botela de vin). me gusta la sona de "resaca", ma "posebria" es plu clar. me ia ajunta el.jorj ***un demanda de curiosia: esce nos debe dise "posebria", "posebra", o "posebri"? "ebra" comensa como un ajetivo, con la nom astrata "ebria". ma la verbo es "ebri" (deveni ebra), e donce la infinitivo es ance "ebri". jorj ***La ajetivo "posebra" sinifia "hung over"; "un posebra" es un person ci es posebra. "Posebria" es la nom de la state, "a hangover". "Posebri" sinifia "deveni posebra", si acel es un espresa usos. Simon *En me poesia la plu resente, me ia usa la parola "mediocre" (per la engles "mediocre" natural). Esce esta parola conveni? Ance me vole dise "shaft of light" - esce "dito de lus" (o en alga casos "dito de lumina") conveni? Guido Crufio *"Mediocre" ta es un bon ajunta a la disionario, en me opina. On pote dise "de cualia promedia", si no. Per "shaft of light", me ta dise "raio de lus/lumina", como la linguas romanica. Simon **posible "normal", "comun", "media", "nonspesial", "nonotable"... ta opera tan bon como "mediocre"? jorj **Serta la parolas cual tu ia dise opera bon, ma mediocre es la parola la plu comun entre la linguas romanica e lo covre tota la sinifias a supra Guido Crufio **no problem. "mediocre" es multe usos. fada. jorj **Ance "mediocria" per "mediocrity"? Guido Crufio *A! Grasias, Simon, me gusta la tu sujesta "raio" Guido Crufio *En me poesia "No ave jemelos!" me ia usa frases tal "para turba la caneta" e "para turba vos sore" etc. Esce esta usa de "para" es asetable asi o ta debe me usa la parola "sesa"? Guido Crufio *Me ta dise "sesa" en acel frases. Un ata sesa, e donce on sesa un ata; un cosa (movente o simil) para, e donce on para un cosa. Vide ance esta discute vea. Simon *Acel me ia pensa. Grasias Guido Crufio *Como on ta tradui "afford" en la contesto de la frase "I'm glad they can afford such a reward". En la disionario la traduis cual esiste no pare conveni en esta caso. Esce la tradui "Me joia (o, me es felis/me es contente) ce on pote tolera la costa de un tal premio" ta es bon? Guido Crufio *Acel pare bon a me, o cisa "tolera la spende per". Simon **me ance. ance: pote paia per, ave la mone per, etc. jorj *Me ia nota ce la parola per "linger" es "permane" - donce "lingering" = "permanente". La terma "permanente" dona la pare ce un cosa resta eternal, ma un cosa pote resta per un tempo longa (ie, linger) sin resta permanente (como, per esemplo, cataro). Pensa vos ce nos nesesa un otra parola per "linger/ing" - cisa "restosa"? Ance, me ia nota ce en la disionario, la tradui de "eternal" (engles) es "eterna" (LFN) an cuando la tradui de "(eternal) damnation" es "puni eternal". Esce la parola coreta per "eternal" debe es "eterna" o "eternal"? Guido Crufio **"Eternal" debe es "eterna": me va coreti la disionario. Per "lingering", me sujesta "persistente" o (si on refere a un mori o simil) "lenta". Simon **bon ideas. jamon *Nos ave "carne de porco" per ambos "ham" e "pork" an si los es alga diferente. "Ham" veni de la coxa de un porco e "pork" sinifia cualce parte de un porco. Me pensa ce "carne de porco" conveni per "pork" ma ce nos cisa nesesa un otra parola per "ham". A me "carne de coxa de porco" es alga torpe e longa. Si vos pensa ce nos nesesa un parola separada per distingui entre la du tipos, cisa la parola "proxuto" ta conveni per "ham"? Guido Crufio **Me ta gusta "gamon" (como "jamón" en espaniol e "jambon" en franses – e "gammon" en engles), ma lo ave ja un otra sinifia en lfn. Me acorda ce "carne de coxa de porco" es tro longa. Cisa "coxa de porco" ta sufisi en un contesto? Simon **Serta "coxa de porco" opera bon, ma personal me prefere la sona de "proxuto" (e ance la sabor de lo, spesial en pasta carbonara!) Guido Crufio **"Proxuto" ave un bon sona, si. Lo es la parola comun per "ham" en italian, ma pare a me ce en multe otra linguas, lo ia reseta la sinifia de "proxuto de Parma". Simon **Jorj, ce es la tu opina sur "proxuto"? Simon **me ia pensa ce "coxa" ta sufisi. si nesesada, on pote dise "coxa taliada" o "coxa secida" o "coxa de porco" o espresas simil. ma si la tu sposa dise "compra alga coxa oji", me pensa ce me ta compra "ham". me vide "proxuto" como un forma de coxa spisida de italia. "gamon" ta es la plu bon, si vos no gusta "coxa". posible nos pote trove un otra parola per "gamon" presente? ance bon es "jamon", an si on perde la lia a "gama". "presunto" es la portuges, de la mesma orijin como "proxuto" ("multe secida"). me gusta "jamon" la plu. vos deside! **Ance me gusta "jamon". Simon **Jamon es bon! Guido Crufio **ajuntada. jorj Un xica peti, se madre, se ava, e se duava ia es preparante un come grande. La xica ia regarda atendos a se madre, ci ia corti un peso grande de la jamon cual el ia pone en la caserol, e ia dejeta la resta. La xica peti demanda a se madre "mama, per ce tu usa un peso de la jamon e dejeta la otra?" La madre responde "me madre ia fa tal sempre." La madre ia regarda la ava, e la ava ia dise "si, me corti tal la jamon car me madre ia fa tal." Tota femes ia regarda la duava per un esplica. La duava ia dise "si. me ia ave nunca un caserol bastante grande per la jamon completa". *E un esplica simil parteni a la plu de la cosas en la mundo, no? :-) Simon pedi *Nos ave "apone" e "desapone" "apare" e "desapare" "obedi" e "desobedi" etc etc. Alora cuando nos ave "despedi", per ce no "pedi"? Guido Crufio **Ce ta es la sinifia de "pedi"? "Despedi" veni de "despedir" en espaniol, cual veni de "expetere" en latina. "Expetere" ave la mesma sinifia como "petere": ambos sinifia "demanda" (como "peti" en esperanto). La silaba "des" en "despedi" no ave la sinifia de la prefisa "des-" en lfn. Simon **Me ia pensa ce "pedi" ta es "hire" e "des-pedi" ta es "fire" (an si nos ja ave "emplea" per "hire/take on" etc) Guido Crufio **Pare ce "pedi" vole sinifia "usa se pede" = "colpa con pede"! Simon **Vera Simon, an si cisa tu broma, acel es un bon idea en la me opina! Guido Crufio **me gusta lo ance. "colpa con pede" (an si la plu de linguas romanica usa un forma de esta) ia pare sempre tro longa per me (spesial como un parlor de engles e nederlandes - "kick" e "schop" es tan corta!). espaniol ave "patear", ma me gusta la claria de "pedi". (o ance, italian ave "pedata" per la nom "kick". nos pote usa "pedi" per la nom ance.) **Me gusta lo Guido Crufio **ajuntada. empati *"Sympathy/sympathize" en la disionario es "simpati". Donce, esce "Empathy/empathize" ta es "empati"? Guido Crufio **Un bon idea: "empati" es un parola multe internasional. Simon **nos nesesa ajunta definis de esta parolas: compati, simpati, e empati. **me sujeste: ***compati: un senti de conserna e tristia causada par la sufri o tristia de otras. ***empati: la capasia de comprende e senti la emosias de otras. ***simpati: un senti de atrae, amia, o similia a algun. la senti de consernas o interesas comun. (no un otra parola per compati o empati, como en engles!) **Cisa - empati: la capasia per comprende e senti la emosias de otras (par causa de la esperia propre)? Guido Crufio ***acel pare plu como simpati. **A me simpati sinifia ce tu imajina la sentis o la dole cual algun ave (an si tu no ia esperia lo tu mesma) ma con empati, on sabe/conose esata como algun senti car tu ia esperia lo tu mesma Guido Crufio **Ma "simpati" no es mera un otra parola per "compati", como en engles. "Simpati" es la idea de un gusta o similia (normal gustada!) mutua entre du persones (o viventes): engles no ave vera un parola simple per esta, ma "fellow feeling", "like-mindedness", es prosima. "Simpati" ta es cisa un bon tradui de "share and enjoy" en Douglas Adams? "Compati" es senti la tristia de un otra. "Empati" es la capasia de senti la emosias de otras. Sin empati, on no pote compati. Simon **Esce tu sinifia ce la sinifias de esta parolas es como la sinifias de aceles en esperanto (kompati/simpatio/kunsentado)? Guido Crufio **Me vole dise ce los es como "kompati", "empatii", e "simpatii", ma la sinifia de "simpatii" varia alga en esperanto. PIV dise ce "kunsentado" sinifia "simpatio", ma "simpatio" es la antonim de "antipatio", e "antipatio" no es vera la antonim de "kunsentado". Fuŝ! En me mente, "compati" es "pity", "empati" es "pick up the feelings of", e "simpati" es "feel the same way as", "have a liking for", "be on the same wavelength as", o an simple "like". "Antipati" (cual manca ance en lfn) es "dislike", "have a disliking for", "be emotionally opposed to". Simon **La tu esplica es multe clar, Simon, grasias. "Fuŝ" si! Es per razonas como esta ce me gusta la claria e simplia de lfn Guido Crufio * alga pensas sur la -patis: prima, los debe es -patia, no -pati. nos pote permete ce los resta prima verbos, ma los es verbos nontransitiva, cual nesesa un preposada: compatia per, simpatia con, empatia con. ma los no debe es cambiable a verbos causal, cual es noncoerente. posible nos debe usa los sola como nomes: ave compatia per, etc. **Me ia usa "compati" multe en la tradui de Alisia. "Poor Alice" es "compatable", per esemplo. (Esce "povre" ta debe covre esta sensa? Me ia suposa ce lo sinifia no plu ca "nonrica".) Ma tu razona bon ce la radises debe fini con "-patia". Cisa "compatia" + "-i (tr)" pote formi la verbo esistente "compati". Simon **si, es posible ce la tre parolas difere. en italian, "compatire" pote es usada como un verbo transitiva (an si "avere pietà di" es plu comun). ma no lingua romanica usa cualce cosa como "me simpati el" o "me empati el". me sujeste ce nos usa "simpatia" e "empatia" sola como nomes, e inclui "ave simpatia con" e "ave empatia con" como formas verbal. me no es serta regardante "sympathetic" (como espaniol "simpatico") e "empathetic" - "simpatios" e "empatios"? ance "compatios"? **Me ta prefere ce tota esta parolas ave la mesma forma, car tal familias de parolas es un cualia importante de lfn. Me no oposa ce "compatia", "simpatia", e "empatia" es radises nomal (como "apatia", "telepatia", e la otras), ma nos nesesa reteni un manera de tradui "poor" en la sensa de "pitiable". Cisa nos pote estende la defini de "povre" a esta, como en la linguas romanica. Alora, ave no problem. En pasa, esce nos vole ajunta ance "antipatia"? Simon **me acorda. "povre" es bon, natural, e me ia usa lo en "re lear" (como un titulo: "povre Tom"). e "antipatia" es ance bon. **Me suposa ce "sympathy, condolence" deveni aora un parte de "compatia", car "simpatia" ia prende la sensa de acorda de gustas. Simon **me pensa tal. **un demanda: tu no gusta "compati" per la verbo de "compatia"? ***Me gusta lo, ma me no ia sabe esce tu gusta lo. Me va ajunta lo aora. Simon **posible "misera" es bon per alga sinifias de "pitiful". ***Eselente, grasias. Simon eseta *Resente, Simon ia dise a me (tota coreta) ce me ia usa la parola "eseta" noncoreta (en me cartune la plu resente) - el ia dise: "Eseta" es un verbo e nom; el coresponde a "escepti" e "escepto" en esperanto, ma no a la preposadas "krom" e "escepte de"(engles - "except that"). Me demanda es per ce nos no pote estende la sinifia de esta parola afin lo ance sinifia "except that"? Guido Crufio *Acel ta crea un… eseta :-) Nos ave no otra radises verbal cual pote es usada como preposadas. La sintatica de lfn depende de la fato ce on pote reconose fasil la roles de la parolas. La tu sujesta pare simil a proposa ce en esperanto "fari" o "faru" ta es preposadas (en loca de "far" o "fare de"). Cisa nos ta pote razona ce "eseta" ta es un comanda brasetada: "Tota la membros de tu familia (eseta tu padre!) es asi." Ma nos no nesesa esta, car "estra" opera ja bon con esta sinifia. Simon